My Little Sammy
by Bia Salvador
Summary: "Sam aproximou-se de mim e ficou de pé à minha frente. Suas mãos pequenas e macias tocaram as minhas bochechas e eu me vi completamente necessitado daquele toque que chegava a formigar em minha pele." Wincest young (incesto/slash)


**Aviso**: Nada me pertence, a não ser a história e não ganho absolutamente nada com a mesma.

* * *

**Único**

Fairfax era um lugar legal, afinal, eu já estava ali há uma semana mesmo, ficar mais uma não seria grande coisa.

O colégio estava como qualquer outro, eu ficava com meninas nos armários de vassouras e cuidava de Sammy, voltava para o motel e seguia a rotina enquanto esperava papai voltar e nos levar para outro lugar qualquer.

Eu, como Sammy, também queria ter paradeiro. Não que a vida de caçador fosse chata, eu adorava fazer aquilo, eu salvava pessoas ora! Eu era um herói! Mas às vezes, até heróis cansam.

Eu só tinha dezessete, e eu queria ter uma adolescência normal. Mas o que eu mais desejava mesmo era o bem estar do meu Sammy, ele tinha apenas treze anos, era novo demais pra viver essa aventura toda. Particularmente, Sam poderia ser o que quisesse da vida, contanto que estivesse feliz, eu não me importaria.

Papai dizia que Sam deveria seguir a "profissão" da família, que ele deveria cuidar de mim e eu dele, afinal, papai não estaria ali para sempre. Hunf...

Eu poderia morrer, só para ver Sam com uma profissão que o fizesse feliz, porque caçador Sam nunca seria, ele não tinha vontade e isso era fácil de decifrar em seus olhos.

"Dean... Dean!" Olhei para Sam, ele tinha uma sobrancelha arqueada. "Você me ouviu?"

"Não." Ele balançou a cabeça levemente de modo reprovador e soltou um riso nasal. "Desculpe Sammy, eu estava pensando."

"Eu percebi, e foi isso mesmo que eu perguntei. Está pensando em quê, Dean?" Sam levantou de sua cama e sentou-se ao meu lado na minha cama, sorri para ele e baguncei seus cabelos lisos.

"Pensando em você. Pensando em como eu quero o melhor para você." Ele concordou com a cabeça, olhei em seus olhos. "Sinceramente Sammy, eu estou ficando louco com tudo isso."

Ele soltou uma risada baixa e continuou a me olhar. Aqueles olhos me prendiam de um jeito inacreditável. Sammy sempre teve poder sobre mim e isso era fato, ele olhava em meus olhos e eu não conseguia desviar mesmo se quisesse. Era mais forte que eu. Aquele contato...

Levei minha mão até seu cabelo e os afaguei. Ele tinha aquele sorriso de lado nos lábios, o que me fazia sorrir internamente.

"Eu não aguento mais Dean... Eu quero ir pra casa!" E quando seus lábios proferiram a palavra _casa_, vi que seu sorriso havia morrido e seus olhos brilharam de tristeza. Meu coração apertou e eu sentei mais próximo do meu menino, minha mão antes em seus cabelos, agora estavam secando suas lágrimas silenciosas. Rapidamente abri minhas pernas e puxei seu corpo para que ficasse entre elas, com um toque leve em seu rosto, o fiz encostar-se a meu peito. Ele soluçava bem baixinho, e a cada soluço meu coração se quebrava. Eu queria lhe fazer feliz, mas sinceramente, não dava, por mais que eu quisesse nada mudaria nosso futuro. Devia estar escrito em algum lugar isso.

"Acalme-se little Sammy, eu estou com você."

"Eu não consigo Dean!" Ele se levantou e andou de um lado para o outro. Levantei e fui até ele o fazendo parar de andar e olhar para mim.

"Você sabe que sempre vou estar ao seu lado, independente do que aconteça." Sam olhou diretamente nos meus olhos e mordeu o lábio inferior com força. Às vezes eu tinha pena do meu Sammy. Ele aprendeu a ser homem muito cedo, talvez ele até fosse mais maduro que eu e com apenas treze anos. Às vezes, mas só às vezes eu via seu sorriso de criança brotar seus lábios quando algum desenho infantil idiota passava na TV, mas era raro ele achar graça em alguma coisa, por mais engraçada que essa coisa fosse.

Sam ainda olhava em meus olhos e eu me perdi profundamente ali, tentando reparar em cada sentimento prostrado nele e o que eles diziam. Eu sabia que em matéria de sentimentos eu sempre fora reprovado, mas quando eram sentimentos para com Sammy, aí as coisas mudavam. Com Sammy tudo era diferente. Ele era diferente.

Fechei os olhos com força e voltei a me sentar na pontinha da cama. Sam aproximou-se de mim e ficou de pé à minha frente. Suas mãos pequenas e macias tocaram as minhas bochechas e eu me vi completamente necessitado daquele toque que chegava a formigar em minha pele. Era tão engraçado todo esse sentimento que eu sentia com Sammy. Era totalmente diferente do que eu sentia com as meninas que eu ficava. Eu tinha vontade de corrompê-las de tocá-las, mas com Sam era diferente. Eu queria que ele me tocasse, me deixasse invadir seu espaço. Era doentio e aterrorizante, mas era... Sentimentos. E Sam.

"Você também tem a mim. Sempre terá Dean. Sempre teremos um ao outro e isso é a única coisa que me faz sentir bem. É nessas horas que eu dou valor a minha vida." Eu sorri e pensei em como aquela conversa estava tão complexa e diferente de tudo já havíamos conversado. Era... Gostoso conversar assim com meu pequeno Sam. Era confortante.

Suas mãos afastaram-se de minha bochecha e desceram ao meu pescoço, ele olhava atentamente para suas mãos e eu olhava para sua face levemente rosada. Suas mãos foram para minha nuca e acariciaram meus cabelos e era uma delicia aquele toque. Meus pelos arrepiaram.

Sam pareceu perceber o que fazia e fez menção de se afastar, mas segurei seus pulsos antes que se afastasse. Ele entendeu e continuou. Segurei sua cintura com força, mas sem machucá-lo e o trouxe mais para perto, inclinei minha cabeça e apoiei em seu peito. Eu ouvia seu coração leve e descompassado e sorri. Fiquei ali por alguns longos segundos, sentindo aquele carinho e aquele coração que pertencia somente a mim. Sam era completamente meu.

Levantei o rosto e o encarei nos olhos já que estávamos na mesma altura. Seus olhos brilhavam e passavam algumas mensagens que eu no momento não conseguia decifrar. Estava tão confuso, tão intenso. Suas expressões eram calmas e pareciam condizer com os olhos; Fascinante.

"Dean, por que você fica me olhando assim? Não é a primeira vez que você fica com essa cara de bobo. Vai dizer que estava pensando de novo?" Ele riu leve descontraindo. "Pensar duas vezes ao dia é demais para você!" Cerrei os olhos e ele se afastou de mim correndo e eu corri atrás de si. Ele era rápido e se esquivava muito bem, tive certa dificuldade de pegá-lo, mas consegui.

O agarrei pelas costas e o joguei na cama, ele se virou de frente rapidamente e ria, eu ria também e me joguei em cima dele. Ele fingiu ficar com falta de ar, mas começou a rir quando fiz cócegas em sua costela. Começou a ficar vermelho e eu parei o encarando. Sua face ainda mantinha o ar de riso de segundos atrás e a respiração era muito falha e pesada, rolei para seu lado e deitei de lado apoiando a cabeça na mão e o cotovelo na cama, eu o olhava de cima e ele sorria para mim.

Seus lábios finos naquele sorriso que eu tanto adorava; aquele que carrega um tom de dor, mas ainda sim tinha alegria. Inclinei minha cabeça e apoiei minha testa na dele, rocei nossos narizes de propósito e senti sua respiração tocar suavemente a minha. Afastei um pouquinho o rosto e levei minha mão a sua face e acariciei ali. Ele olhava para mim e parecia perguntar o que eu estava fazendo. Eu sorri de lado e inclinei minha face novamente. Sammy suspirou ao sentir meus lábios capturarem os dele. Senti uma coisa diferente tocar bem no lado esquerdo do meu peito. Era loucura aquilo que eu estava fazendo, aquele beijo que eu estava dando no meu irmão. Mas a gente vivia numa loucura, num mundo onde nada era impossível, então eu já não me importava mais, nós iríamos para o inferno de qualquer jeito e nosso futuro já estava escrito. Eu tinha que aproveitar o pouco da vida que me restava fazendo o que eu mais desejava fazer, ficando ao lado do meu Sam, de todas as formas possíveis.

Suas mãos tocaram minha face e sem que eu esperasse Sam aprofundou o beijo acariciando sua língua na minha. Foi o beijo mais gostoso e perfeito e cheio de sentimentos que eu já havia provado em toda minha vida e era esse beijo que eu iria ter pelo resto que inda sobrava dela. Era Sam. O meu Sam.

.

Fim.


End file.
